Winter
by fifii96
Summary: Eira Eirlys thought of Italy as an adorable child, but now that he's grown up, she realizes she has other feelings for him. OC x Italy
1. Stay

_I felt a cold breeze on my face. I lazily opened my eyes and grinned._

_"Welp, looks like it's time for me to do my job!"_

_I sat up straight on the branch from one of the trees I had been sleeping on _

_I yawned and raise my arms above my head, stretching them, while standing up. I jumped off the branch and landed on cold snow. I smiled more at the feel of snow on my bare feet. All I wore was a white, sleeveless, loose turtle-neck and white capri's. Snowflakes piled on my white hair as my pale, blue eyes searched my surroundings. I was alone. This made my job easier in helping Winter. I just started to hum a soft tune, as more and more snow fell. I was glad I was Winter because I could make all of this frozen liquid. I walked slowly around in the snow and close my eyes, humming a little louder. I heard soft footsteps, which made me go quiet. I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a small boy with light brown hair and a curl sticking from the left side of his head. He looked a little cold. I wasn't far from the branch I had slept on, so I pulled off a snow-white scarf I had. I walked up to him and held out the scarf while giving him a gentle smile._

_"Here, you might feel a little warmer with this," I spoke._

_He took it gently from my hands and held it in his. He just held it in his hands so I said, _

_"Here, let me help you."_

_I wrapped the scarf loosely around his neck._

_"Grazie!" He smiled._

_"Your welcome," I grinned, "You should go home now, Italy."_

_He looked surprised. "How do you know who I am?"_

_"Well, I'm Winter! I know of all the countries because I've been around for a long time. Well, I think you should go home to Austria and Hungary now, They're probably worried!"_

_I gently smiled and faded away with the falling snowflakes_

_~Lots of Years Later~_

_"Doitsu! Doitsu! Look at the pretty snow!" Italy yelled._

_I was hidden in a tree, watching as Italy ran around in the snow._

_'He's so grown up now! He's not a tiny kid anymore...' _

_I watched him a few more seconds until I felt my face get really warm. I didn't like the feeling, so I grabbed a pile of snow from the tree and put it to my face. I started mumbling random word into the snow for no reason. I looked up from the snow and saw Italy making a snowman. Italy pulled off something from his neck and wrapped it around the snowman. It was the scarf I had given him when he was little. My face started getting warm again so I put the snow back to my face. I decided not to look anymore, afraid of my face getting that stange warm feeling. I layed down on the branche closest to me and closed my eyes so I could sleep._

_I started mumbling and slowly opened my eyes. I was... in a house?_

_I sat straight up imediately. I looked around and a white scarf caught my eye. _

_'Isn't that the scarf I gave Italy?' I thought while walking towards it to get a closer look._

_"Ve! Your awake!" _

_Hearing the voice made me jump and squeak. I turned around and saw the Italian boy. He started to speak,_

_"I hope you don't mind being here," He was still smiling so adorably, " but, I saw you sleeping in the snow and I couldn't leave you out there to freeze, bella. So, I got Doitsu and he carried you in."_

_'Gah! Why can't I stay up in trees anymore!' I mentally yelled at myself._

_"Ve! Bella! I wanted to ask, is that pink in your hair real?"_

_I grabbed the front strands of my hair, noticing that they were pink, 'Phew! At least I'm not in my normal form!' I gave a small sigh and said, _

_"Yeah, it is," and gave him a small smile._

_"Veee~! It's very pretty!" He spoke like an adorable little kid._

_"Well, thank you..." I just stood there smiling. _

_"eh, Bella! What's your name?" He questioned._

_"Oh, ehm... My name's, Eira Eirlys... You can call me Snow if it's hard to say."_

_"That's a pretty name!" He somewhat yelled, uttering small 've's' after._

_"Thank you," I felt my cheeks getting warm again._

_"eh, Your blushing!" His smile grew wider._

_I wondered, "huh?...Blushing?...What's that?"_

_He came up to me and poked at my cheeks(making them feel warmer)._

_"It's when your cheeks are red and they sometimes feel warmer!"_

_"Well, what makes you blush?" I asked, lightly pushing his hands away from my face._

_"Somtimes you blush because you're either embarrased or like somebody!" He was still smiling._

_"Hmm..." I had nothing else to say._

_He started walking away and then turned back around,_

_"eh, Are you hungry? I made pasta!" He stared at me with his closed eyes somehow._

_I was a little hungry but,"It's ok, I'd feel bad. It is your food," I smiled. He came back up to me and gabbed my hand,_

_"Don't worry! I don't mind!"_

_He then dragged me out of the room and led me into a kitchen. It smelled really good. I saw noodles and red tomato sauce on the counter. Then, Italy grabbed two plates. He handed me one and lightly pulled me toward the counter with the noodles and sauce. He put some on mine and his plate, then he took me to a table._

_When we were eating, I heard a door open. Italy turned and I looked at the fork I held in my hand. He jumped out of his chair and ran while I slowly put my fork down._

_"Germany! Your back!" Italy yelled._

_"Yes Italy, you already knew I'd be back, I just chopped some branches off the trees," Italy was clinging onto Germany while he tried to push him off._

_"Umm... If you need any help... then I could do some stuff... you guys did bring me in... and Italy gave me food... so I could at least help with maybe chores or something..." I shyly spoke._

_"Alright, come with me," Germany said with the accent he had._

_I stoop up and followed him to the front door. Germany spoke again, _

_"I need help cutting up the branches, we'll make a pile and burn it."_

_I nodded and when I started out the door, I felt a jacket being put on me. I turned my head to see Italy wrapping it around me._

_"Don't want you to get cold!" He smiled at me._

_I guess I was blushing because my face had theat warm feeling again._

_"Thank you," I gently smiled to him._

_I then put my arms through the sleeves. It was a really soft jacket and it was warm. The jacket was big on me since it was Italy's and he is now bigger than me... and I'm just small._

_After thinking that, I noticed Italy also had a jacket on and the scarf I gave him._

_"I'll help you guys too!" He said cheerfully. _

_"Ok," I smiled and walked out the door to where Germany was, while Italy followed behind._

_Germany said we had to break up the branches and take them to a specific spot where we'd for our pile. We just broke up the branches with our hands and carried them over to our pile._

_When all the branches were broken and stacked in a pile, Germany pulled out matches. He lit one and set it some place in the pile and repeated that process. When the fire grew bigger, I got more and more scared. I backed up slowly and bumped into someone. I saw Germany on my right so it had to be Italy I backed up into._

_"It's ok Snow! Look! It's warm! You don't have to be scared!" Italy put and arm around me and we walked more towards Germany, where Italy put and arm around him._

_"You guys are good friends!" He smiled widely._

_'How am I a friend? I'm not saying I wouldn't mind being his friend but... does he really trust me to be his friend even thought he hardly knows me?...' I thought yo myself while staring at the flickering fire._

_When the fire died, we all went back inside their house._

_"Thank you," I said to both of them"It was... really fun!" I smiled,"I should probably go now though..."_

_"Do you have any where to go?" Germany questioned._

_"Well... not a house but I sleep up in trees."_

_When I said that, they both gave me a look like I was crazy._

_"Well how about you stay here! We have another room veee~!" Italy grabbed onto my wrists and smiled._

_"eh, w-well... B-but I'd be taking up space... a-and your probably just wasting your time on me..." I stuttered._

_"Nonsense! It's late, come on! I'll get you some blankets and pillows!" He then started to drag me along to the extra room._

_He let me in the room and went to get the blankets and pillows. I went and sat on the bed in the almost empty room. The bed was soft. The room seemed to relax me, the walls and bed were white and there was a wooden stand next to the bed, holding a lamp. The lamp was white and the light coming from it seemed calm. I was getting more tired as I stared at it and could hardly keep my eyes open. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore so I left the shut. I slowly lay on my chest with my face in my arms on the bed. I heard nothing, but dead-silence, as I fell asleep._

_~ Italy's POV~_

_Now that I have the blankets and pillows, I can bring them to Snow! I walked to the room I left her in. I held everything in my left arm and opened the door with my right hand. I saw she was laying on the bed, with her face in her arms and her legs were hanging off. I set the blankets on the end of the bed and went to set up the pillows. I then put her legs on the bed and scooted her forward so her head lay on the pillows. I grabbed the blankets and lay them over her. I lightly kissed her cold cheek and left._

* * *

><p><em>I've started my story with my OC from my last short Hetalia story! Hope you like it! <em>


	2. Winter

_I felt warmth on my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see light was shining through the window. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. When I put my arms down and lay them in my lap, I realized I was still wearing Italy's jacket. I brought the sleeve up to my face. I loved the way the jacket felt andI liked that it smelt like Italy's scent. It was obviously Italy's scent because it smelled like pasta. I then heard somebody opening the door, so I put my arms down in my lap and I saw Italy come in,_

_"Buongiorno, Bella!" Italy was cheerful, as usual._

_I stared at him with a confused looked, "What's Buongiorno mean?..."_

_"Good morning!" He replied._

_"Oh, well, Good morning to you too!" I smiled._

_He grinned, "Come on! Let's go and make some breakfast!"_

_"Can we make eggs and can I help make it?"_

_"Sure!"_

_I smiled, got out of bed and followed him to the kitchen. _

_"Get the eggs from the fridge please!" Italy got out pans and those things that flip food... a spatula I think?_

_I looked in the thing he called a fridge. I saw a foam box thingy that said 'Eggs' on it and grabbed it,_

_"These?"_

_He turned, "Yep!"_

_I walked to where he had set everything and gently set the eggs where everything was. Italy had gotten a bowl and set it down near me._

_"Grab three eggs please," He pointed towards the eggs._

_I grabbed three and slid each egg across the counter carefully. I didn't want to pick them up because I was afraid of dropping and breaking them. He took one, cracked it on the counter, and put it in the bowl then repeated those steps with the other two eggs. He then reached for something in the cupboard above me. He pulled out a bottle full of tiny grains of something._

_"What's that?" I stared at it._

_"Spices?" He seemed a little surprised at how I didn't know what it was. "They make food have different tastes and make food taste better too!" He opened it and put a little bit in the bowl with eggs._

_He grabbed a fork and handed it to me, "Here stir the eggs."_

_I took the fork and started to stir the spice into the eggs while Italy grabbed the pan and put it on the stove. When he turned it on, I saw a flicker and a small fire underneath the pan. I scooted a little further away from the stove. I didn't know if it was suppose to have that fire but Italy wasn't freaking out or anything so I guess that's how the stove worked._

_"Can you bring me the bowl now, please?" He stood near the stove._

_I hesitantly walked over to him and handed the bowl over. I saw that he was pouring the eggs in the pan. This interested me, making me walk forward to see. I saw as the eggs started turning solid but still looked soft and squishy._

_"That's cool..." I kept staring at the eggs._

_"Huh?" I heard Italy._

_I turned my head to look at him and smiled, "It's cool! It's like water turning into snow in a way."_

_He smiled back, "Yeah, but snow if made from it being cold, not hot."_

_" Yeah... That's the only difference..." I stared back at the cooking eggs._

_When they were cooked, we got two plates and two forks and went to eat our food._

_After breakfast, Italy and I went to wash our dishes._

_"That was tasty," I smiled at him._

_"It was the spices!" He insisted._

_I giggle, "Yeah, but it was also you. You need a good cook to add a good amount of spices to make it taste so good."_

_~Italy's POV~_

_I blushed a little bit and looked at her as she was cleaning off her dishes._

_"But you helped so that makes you a good cook too!"_

_She let out a small giggle, "But all I did was get the eggs and stir the spice and eggs in the bowl. Otherwise, I didn't really do much. I wish I could be like you and cook so easily, but I've never cooked before."_

_"Well maybe I can help you learn to cook sometime!" I really wanted to show that I don't mind helping her if she ever needed it._

_~Eira's POV~_

_I smiled, "I'd really like that. I hope it wouldn't be too much trouble."_

_"Not at all!" I heard him say in a sweet, adorable voice._

_I looked up at him, "Thank you."_

_He smiled at me._

_When we finished, we went and sat outside in the snow._

_"Hey wanna make a snowman?" He said._

_I nodded as he helped me up._

_"Alright! Let's roll up some snow!" He started to roll the snow into a ball._

_I did the same, but made mine a little smaller for the middle part of our snowman. When I had mine made, I stacked it onto Italy's. Then we made the head together. We put it ontop of the other two parts we made, and went to look for pebbles for eyes and a mouth._

_"I found some!" I gestured Italy to come over to me, "Looky! There should be enough here," I smiled._

_"Yeah!" Italy started to grab some and so did I._

_We walked over to our snowman and started putting the pebbles on it._

_"I'll put his eyes on!" I smiled._

_"Ok, I'll start on the mouth!" He began putting the small stones where the mouth would be._

_Since I only had to put the two pebbles on, I helped Italy with the mouth._

_"Let's add some other stuff too!" He pulled the snow white scarf off of himself and wrapped it around the snowman._

_"He looks cold," I giggled, "Maybe this'll make him feel a little warmer,"I took of the jacket I was wearing and wrapped it around the snowman, "He looks warmer already!" I smiled to Italy then looked back at the snowman._

_I felt arms wrap around me, "But now you're going to be cold," I heard Italy say._

_I blushed at how he had me in his arms. I knew I wouldn't get really cold but what would he think if I said, 'No I don't get cold'. But then again, I'm not in my Winter form so I'm more vulnerable to cold. I just looked up at Italy and said,_

_"Thank you," and smiled._

_He smiled back at me, "Hey, would you want Germany to take a picture of us with our snowman?"_

_I smiled more, "Oh! Can we!"_

_He nodded and we went inside to find Germany._

_"Hey Germany! Can you come outside and take a picture of me and Snow with our snowman?" Italy pleaded._

_"No..." Germany said plainly._

_"Aww! Come on Germany! Come on! Take a picture! Please Germany! Please take a picture!" Italy whined until finally Germany agreed, _

_"Fine! Only if it'll stop your whining!" He sighed._

_I smiled and Italy grabbed my hand and we ran back outside_

_"Yay! Picture!" Italy cheerfully said._

_We waited a little bit till Germany came out with a camera._

_"Alright. Let's just hurry," Germany said._

_Italy and I stood on the right side of the snowman, with Italy's arms wrapped around me again. I wrapped my arms around the snowman and waited for Germany to take the picture._

_"Alright. Here's your picture," He handed the camera to me and went inside._

_"Look Italy! Us and our cool snowman!" I showed Italy the picture._

_Italy smiled, "Now we have a memory of this!"_

_"Yup!"_

_We went back inside after a while, bringing in the jacket and scarf, that wrapped the snowman, so we could dry them. Italy told me to sit in the living room while he went into the kitchen. I smelled some chocolate and after a few minutes, Italy came back with two cups of hot cocoa. He handed me a cup and said,_

_"Careful, it's hot!"_

_I smiled, "Thank you!" Then I blew into the cup to cool it down._

_He sat down next to me and we took small sips of our cocoa since they were still hot. We started small conversations and laughed together._

_When we had finished our cocoa, Italy got up and said,_

_"Give me a second," And left._

_I was messing with my finger nails until he came back. I looked up to see him holding a guitar._

_"Want to hear me play?" He smiled_

_I giggled a little bit, "Ok!"_

_He sat back down next to me and started to play._

_The tune seemed sad. I stared at my hands, wondering if he was sad. Then he stopped playing_

_"Can you sing?" He asked._

_"Uh... I don't know..." I could sing but I wasn't sure if I was that good._

_"How about I play and you can sing!" He smiled at me, "I'd really like to hear."_

_"O-ok..." I got a little scared and my heart was beating faster._

_Italy started to play the same tune he was playing a minute ago. I waited a little bit before singing._

_"You and I walk a fragile line." I started softly, "I have known it all this time But I never thought I'd live to see it break._

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now and it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake." I stared at my feet, feeling a little less scared though._

_"Oh, I'm holding my breath, won't lose you again, Something's made your eyes go cold! Come on, Come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe whenever you're gone Can't turn back now, I'm haunted!" I stopped. I wanted to still sing but, I also didn't._

_"You sang nicely," Italy smiled at me while lightly strumming the guitar._

_"Thank you..." I lightly blushed._

_"Snow?" Italy began._

_"Huh?" I looked at him._

_"Do you wanna stay here with me and Germany?" He questioned._

_"I don't know... I kinda do because you guys are so nice but... I feel like I'm-" I couldn't finish._

_"You're not any trouble!" Italy's voice was a little louder, it made me tense up a little bit,"Really... you're not... It seems like you have no where else to go... and I really want you to stay here..."_

_"...Why would you want me to stay..." I lowered my head a little so my right eye was covered and stared at Italy._

_"Because you're fun to be around... and nice," He looked up and smiled._

_I blushed, "... I'd like to stay here..."_

_He smiled wider. "Yay!" He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I tightly closed my eyes and blushed a little bit._

_"It's been a long day, you should go and take a shower," He stood up and stretched, "Come on, I'll get you towels and some clothes!"_

_I got up and followed him. We went to his room and he handed me one of his shirts and pants._

_"I'll wash your clothes for you when you're done," He said._

_I nodded and smiled. Then he walked me to the bathroom._

_"Could I take a bath instead of a shower?" I asked._

_"Sure! Just turn this knob. It's cold when you turn it this way and hot this way," He was showing me how to use it and how to make it warm, hot, or cold._

_"Ok!" I set the clothes on the counter in the bathroom._

_I waited until Italy left and closed and locked the door. I went to the tub and turned it on, on cold. I got out of my clothes and plopped in the water quickly. I only stayed in the tub for about 5 minutes and then got out. I grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around my hair, then grabbed the other one and wrapped it around myself. I looked in the mirror and i noticed my right eye wasn't blue and my left eye wasn't green. They were the pale, icy blue. I quickly took of the towel from my head and saw my hair was white._

_'Oh no! I don't want Italy to see me in this form! How will he act? Would he be afraid of me?' I thought this over, putting my hands to my face, crying, '...I'm afraid...'_

_I wanted to hit the mirror. I didn't care that my hand would get cut up, I just wanted to hit it, but I knew I couldn't. Italy would probably hear it break and I don't want attention. Instead, I quickly got dressed into my clothes and left the clothes Italy was going to let me wear on the counter. I folded the towels and snuck out of the bathroom quietly. I didn't see Germany or Italy so I snuck around in the house to the front door. I grabbed the door knob but I was interrupted by someone._

_"Sn...Eir..." The person paused for a second,"...Winter..." I knew Italy was behind me and I could feel him staring at me._

_My eyes widened. I held onto the door knob tighter, with my hands shaking._

_'I'm scared.' I thought 'Would you think me, really, any different?'_

* * *

><p><em>Yay! My second chapter! Oh and when Eira sings, I was listening to Taylor Swift so I used those lyrics from the song, Haunted. <em>

_Well... We'll see what happens when I think of the next chapter! Enjoy!_


	3. I'm Sorry

_"Winter!" I heard footsteps that almost ran up to me. Two arms snaked around my waist and pulled me away from the door, Italy spinning around with me in his arms. He sets me down after a couple of spins, and feeling very dizzy, I turn to face him. I can see the joy in his face. It's very child-like, which is what makes it really cute._

_"H-Hi, Italy," I say to him in a low tone._  
><em>"Ciao, Winter!" He said cheerfully. The cheeriness in his face seemed to disappear a little bit though, "Um, Winter?"<em>

_"Yes?"_

_"…I've… missed you so much… since the first time we met…" He took small pauses between some of his words, "We only met for a short time, but you were really nice to me… And I kept hoping for you to come back, but you never did."_

_I felt as if a pained feeling just radiated off of him as he tried to explain. I could almost feel a slight sting in my heart as well…_

_I took a deep breath, "You know, maybe what you saw was a lie…" I took long, slow steps towards the child-like country, "I'm Winter aren't I? Shouldn't I be a cold demon? People freeze because of me." I stood in front of him, staring into his sad eyes. We were basically chest to chest, face to face, toe to toe, "Compared to the other seasons, shouldn't I be an evil creature? Isn't winter cold and bitter?" I said in a monotone voice._

_Italy stared for a moment, "Not always…"_

_I was surprised by that answer. I thought a lot of people would think that way of winter, of me. Everyone seems to love Summer, and since I'm the exact opposite, shouldn't I be hated?_

_"Before you actually came up to me, I did feel cold," He started, "then we saw each other and you started to walk over to me with that scarf. Yes, I could feel the cold coming off of you, but you were really nice to me, trying to make me warm. What you were trying to do made me feel warm, even if you were cold," He smiled a little bit, "I felt happy, because I met a new person that day and I thought we could be really great friends. I was hoping you'd come back and we could play games, I could introduce you to Austria and Hungary… We could have done a lot of fun things," Looking at his eyes, he seemed like he was about to cry, they were almost starting to form the shiny liquid you get when you were normally sad or hurt, "After that short meeting though, you never showed yourself to me. You never came, not even once. Not to say a 'Hello' or just to maybe check on me, see how I was doing or anything like that. I became very sad, although, I wouldn't go to anyone when I felt sad. When Anyone I cared for was around, I'd always put a smile on. And I just kept hoping you'd come. A lot of time started to pass by and, … I think… I was starting to almost forget about you…"_

_Poor, small, fragile Italy._

_Streams of shining tears ran down his face now._

_I could feel my eyes start to sting, but I couldn't cry. The tears in my eyes just wouldn't flow out._  
><em>I swallowed and lifted my hands to his face. Placing them on his cheeks, I wiped away some of the sad, heartbreaking tears from his face. He flinched a little when I first touched him, but otherwise, he did not move. I removed my icy hands from his face and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He followed where I pulled him. I pulled him so that his face was near my shoulder.<em>

_"Thank you. And I'm sorry. I didn't know you cared for me so much…"_

_I swallowed again._

_"If what you needed was a friend, then I'm here now."_

_I whispered softly._

_"…I'm here if you need a shoulder to cry on…"_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN WHAT IS PROBABLY LIKE 2 YEAR! I shall make sure I try and work on my stories more and not leave like that. I know I never like reading a fanfic and the author all of a sudden quits or says something like they just don't want to continue the story anymore. I really don't want to do that, because I like writing, I just don't think I'm that great at it and for me, I like drawing a lot more. And also, I think I had a review asking why my story was centered. I guess I just have it centered because I think it looks pretty._


End file.
